Mystery on Lyoko
by PrincedesTenebres
Summary: Le mystere de Odd et Ulrich que c'est il vraiment passé sur Lyoko rating M parce que il peux y avoir des scene explicite a la fin Jerem/Aelita Yumi/Ulrich ou peut etre d'autre couple . Xana a decider d'utiliser leur secret pr detruire le monde
1. Chapter 1

Mystery in Code Lyoko

Les personnages de cette fan fiction appartiennent au créateur de la série Code Lyoko

Cette Fanfiction se déroule durant la derniere saison de Code Lyoko donc pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire William est coincé et contrôlé par Xana sur Lyoko alors Jeremy a créé un clone polymorphe pour le remplacer sur terre .

Quand les personnages parlent je met leur initiale devant leur parole pour pas s'emmeler les pinceau les pensée des pesonnage sont entre guillemets

Aelita A

Jeremy J

Ulrich U

Odd O

Yumi Y

Jim Morales M

SisSssy S

Lyoko est un lieu bien étrange et le vil démon habitant ce monde , nommée Xana s'amuse a mener la vie dure au gens qui ose s'y aventurer …prenant leur point faible , utilisant l'amour la haine et la jalousie pour arriver a ses fins , je suis votre auteur Dark Prince et voila commence mon histoire . Tout se passait bien pour cette mission , nos héros ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou ils étaient aller sauver le monde sur Lyoko

Cette fois ci la mission se déroulait plutôt bien , il était 22h30 et nos héros se préparaient à aller désactiver la tour de Xana …mais le problème restait toujours de désactiver cette tour …

…Virtualisation

Les 4 héros tombèrent dans le ciel numérique , arrivant sur l'herbe du territoire de la forêt .La foret était d'apres moi le plus beau des territoires du monde virtuel ,il y avait des arbres de la hauteur d'une montagne et tout ce vert donnait a nos héros une certaines joie de vivre , en particulier a Ulrich et Odd nos deux personnages principaux , même si tout cela se passait a merveille Ulrich ne pouvait s'empecher d'être lassé par toutes ses missions , pendant la semaine il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'attaque de Xana à son gout .

U- Il faudrait peut être que Xana prenne des vacances un de ces jours, on serai peut etre plus tranquille .

Y- Tranquille ? Non j'aime pas quand tout est tranquille , pendant nos missions c'est les seules fois ou je peux te vois , depuis quelques semaines je trouve que tu es si distant avec moi …

U- « Si seulement tu pouvais savoir …Comme j'aimerai tout te dire » pensait Ulrich alors que Jeremy les rappelait a l'ordre

J- Hey les deux tourteraux ! Direction la tour activée je n'ai pas envie que vous tombiez encore sur William

Nos 4 Lyoko guerrier montèrent sur leur overbOard ; Aelita monta avec Odd sur son skate volant , traversant la foret a un vitesse folle on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter .Il faisait de looping évitant les arbres de justesse, obligeant à s'accrocher ses bras autour du torse musclé d 'Odd .Tout le monde se demandait ce qui lui donnait autant la peche ...

A- Waouh tu es super en forme aujourd'hui

O - Oué dit Odd visiblement gêné de la remarque c'est sûrement l'effet du nouveau jus de fruits qu'il servent à la cantine…

Il cachait sûrement quelque chose mais personne ne le savait à part …..

Yumi arriva la première à la tour , faisait un rapide tour aux alentours , regardant autour d'elle , elle fut étonnée de ne rien voir autour d'elle , pas de monstres même pas un petit frôlions .

Aelita regardant Yumi , les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille était dresser sur sa tête montrant qu'elle était troublée et quand Yumi était troublait il ne fallait pas la contrarier son sens de telekinesie pouvait vous envoyer valser plus loin si vous ne l'ecoutiez pas , Aelita prit la parole lui demandant la raison de son trouble .

A- Un problème?

Y- Oui tu ne trouve pas étrange qu'aucun monstre ne se soir pointé ?aucun comité d'accueil , même pas de William pour faire de la pagaille… c'est comme si Xana voulait qu'on désactive la tour

O- Oh t'en fais pas pour si peu , Xana doit avoir une petite grippe , pour une fois qu'on est tranquille on va pas s'en plainte , vas y désactive la tour Aelita

C'Est-ce qu'elle fit , Aelita s'avança vers la tour , regardant à sa gauche puis a sa droite pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de piège puis fonça , elle entra dans la tour des données virtuelles sur la tour flottait a leur gré sur les parois . Aelita flotta jusqu'au second palier pour arriver à l'ordinateur de la tour elle entra Relita Code...Xana , Les parois de la tour changèrent de couleur le bleu devenant rouge Aelita fut expulser de la tour , sentant en elle comme si une lame la transperçait l'obligeant a sortir de la tour , elle se retourna vers les Lyoko guerrier montrant un signe de sa défaite dans les yeux , se demandant pourquoi ça n'avait pas marcher .

A- Quesqu'il se passe? Je ne peux pas la désactiver ?

Ulrich et Odd se lançait des regards nerveux peut être aurai du t'il choisir un lieu plus propice pour s'échanger leur secret , puis soudain Yumi prit la parole pour sortir tout le monde de ce silence de mort qui régnait sur Lyoko elle demanda à Jeremy des explications sur ce qu'il venait de passer .Jeremy est l'as de l'informatique , rien ne lui échappe il est quasiment impossible qu'un probleme soit trop compliqué pour lui , pourtant cette fois ci ...Jeremy était tombé sur plus fort que lui .

Jeremy stressé sur son ordinateur se posait la même question , aucune donné ne lui permettait de trouver l'origine de ce bug .

J- J'y planche …en attendant rentrez au dortoirs , le seul problème va être que je ne peux pas lancer de retour vers le passé il va falloir vous débrouiller seul pour ce qui est de trouver une excuse pour avoir dépassé le couvre feu ; il est déjà 23 h rentrez vite , Morales ne vas pas être content , pas content du tout …

Tout les 4 avait déjà trouvé leur bonne excuse pour éviter Jim Morales Savoir mentir Savoir être prêt a tout instant , ou tout simplement être discret , tel étaient les atouts qu'un guerrier de Lyoko devait avoir .


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, vous vous trouvez maintenant dans le journal intime de Odd Della Robia , Lyoko guerrier et élève au collège Cadic si vous lisez ceci c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas discret pour cacher mes affaires mais bon laissez moi vous raconter ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques jours , juste après le bug de la tour de la foret . Je ne savais pas si ça avait un rapport avec mon secret mais j'avait peur que Xana ne l'est utilisé contre nous. Les problèmes avait commencé après le retour de Lyoko quand nous sommes rentré après le couvre feu ;

Il était presque déjà 23h30 et Jim Morales patrouillait dans les couloirs , moi bien sur la discrétion n'est pas du tout mon fort donc Ulrich et moi c'était un peu loupé pour passer en douce .Quand Jim nous vit , ses sourcils se froncèrent me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air de pitbull enragé. Jim le prof de sport avait toujours voulu découvrir pourquoi Jeremy et ses amis se baladaient toujours hors du lycée a des heures pas possibles mais jamais il n'avait pu le découvrir , enfin jamais il ne put s'en souvenir…Je remercie Jeremy pour ses merveilleux retour dans le passé …Donc Jim oui Jim toujours égal à lui-même :

M- Ou étiez vous donc tout les deux ? Vous savez que le couvre feu est a 23h

U- Hum…Euh…j'étais avec Sissi elle m'a invité au ciné avec l'autorisation du proviseur

M- Melle Sissi est rentré depuis une heure déjà et aucun garçon n 'était accroché à son bras

J'avais peur qu' Ulrich ne soit collé pour la semaine , Fixant Morales dans les yeux je sortit discrètement le DVD contenant la vidéo ou l'on pouvait voir Morales danser du disco en chantant comme une casserole, je savait qu'un jour la video de Morales que j'avait accidentellement trouvé me servirai un jour pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas .Morales en voyant ce qui dépassait de ma poche , changea du tout au tout , et pris une attitude plus décontracté mais a la fois nerveux , il bafouillait …ça me plaisait d'utiliser le bon vieux chantage , il faut dire que je suis un vrai pro dans cette discipline , c'est pas comme en maths…[Lool Morales était maintenant tout timide et j'aurai presque eu pitié de lui

M- oui … bon … et bien …ne recommencez plus filez dans votre dortoir …après tout moi aussi j'ai été jeune je veux bien vous laissez tranquille pour cette fois  
O- Vous avez été jeune Monsieur ? C'était quand ? À l'age de pierre ?

M- Hum…je ne préfère pas en parler ….

La phrase favorite de Jim « Je ne préfère pas en parler » Jim avait été agent secret , policier , pompier , secouriste , champion de natation , astronaute mais bizarrement à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait quelques détails sur sa vie palpitante il nous répondait « Je ne préfère pas en parler » c'était surtout que Morales était le plus grand mythomane du monde .

Je me dirigeait vers le dortoir tirant Ulrich par le col de sa chemise pour qu'il me suive , il était resté bouche bée devant Jim n'ayant pas compris comment j'avais fait pour dompter Jim .

Ulrich savait que j'avais mis mon grain de sel pour l'aider à ce sortir de ce mauvais pas , une fois arrivé dans notre dortoir , Ulrich me prit dans ces bras ; c'était une sensation plutôt agréable , il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas été câliné autre que par mes peluches et Kiwi , alors que ce soit un pote ou n'importe qui ça me faisait toujours plaisir ..

U- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y est pris pour m'aider mais tu m'a empêché d'avoir une semaine de colle , je saurai te remercier en temps voulu

O- Ce n'est rien , je sais comment le maîtriser ce Jim , je suis trop un boss

Si vous lisez ceci vous vous dites sûrement ; « Mais quel vantard ce Odd » Vantard ? Moi ? Naaaan? Bon ok un petit peu mai c'Est-ce qui fait tout mon charme en plus de ma magnifique coiffure , de mes merveilleuses fringues et de mon irrésistible sens de l'humour .

Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème je devais parler à Ulrich de ce qui s «'était passé sur Lyoko était ce notre secret que Xana avait exploité

O- Tu pense que c'Est-ce qu'on a fait sur Lyoko la dernière fois qui a provoqué le bug de ce soir ?

U- Je ne sais pas mais on ne peut pas en parler a Jeremy

O- à Alita?

U- Peut être , endors toi …


End file.
